Tales of Chaos
by CrimsonBlur
Summary: My OC's origin and his parents meeting, and yes some of these events did transpire in my parent's life, just with none of the mobian altercations, hope you enjoy
1. Trials of a man

**Legacies**

Legacies are hard to get rid of, you can't really destroy the legacy that was created from a single spark. From the 'Heroes Age' a time where the 'Freedom Fighters' were founded, up till their end and the legendary hero who was the icon that gave their battles such weight… The hero who was known as Sonic the Hedgehog.

After his time, after the time of heroes, a new age began and a new legacy was created from the achievements of a legendary soldier 100 years from the end of the 'Heroic Age', he went under many names; Red Reaper, Devil's General, but anyone from his hometown and anyone who knew him in his line of work, would know his true name.

Blood Blur, the Chaos Marshal, always going into battle, and coming out, unscathed, decimating the enemies of the empire and seemingly never slowing down. Though one night would see him trying to slow down himself, to leave the life he led behind.

Our story begins in a Grey Castle, decorated with Golden and Red ornaments and towers. The Castle belonged to the descendant of the monarchy established in the Freedom Fighter days, by the previous Queen, Sonia Acorn, alongside her bodyguard and brother Manic, son of Sonic the Hedgehog and Queen Sally Acorn, in this castle resided Sonia's child, Abigail Acorn, alongside her brother, Nathan Acorn, and if you are wondering why they don't have Sonic's last name, Sonic said that people need to be reminded of who runs the country and more to the point their legacy, and so he allowed Sally to give their children her last name.

Though this story isn't really about the past it's more about the present and speaking of, Blood Blur, was kneeling down in front of both Nathan and Abigail his gifted royal sword kept in his sheath, which anyone could see made the guards more relaxed and generally not as nervous, for they knew of Blood's feats and would rather not have that blade pointed towards them.

"Do you really wish to resign Blood?" Abigail questioned, to which Blood nodded, now rising from his crouched position.

"I'm sure Abby, I'm not letting another person suffer because of me, I'm not just doing this not just because of that incident, but because I don't want to be eternally on the battlefield, wasting away my life, I know I'm your best, but I feel it's time for me to stop fighting, though I thought as a way of showing my full resignation, I would give you a present" Blood stated, before opening a bag he had carried into the throne room, and grabbing one of the contents inside.

"This is from my own Chaos Energy, a set of seven chaos emeralds, this will allow you to defend Mobius even when my time is up" Blood calmly stated.

"Blood… we… can't!" Abigail tried to argue but was met with Blood's surprisingly happy smile, that made her concede.

"Of course you can, don't try to tell me what you can and can't do! Anyway, I'll see you on the flip side, Abby, you too Nath" Blood said, heading out of the castle, leaving the royals to look on in shock and awe.

"I hereby decree that Blood Blur is released of his Chaos Marshal duties, and as such, my brother will take over the military duties for the soldiers!" The Queen declared, only to be met with a misunderstood expression from her brother.

"Sis, Mom put me in charge of looking after you, I am duty bound to keep you safe… I can't accept that role, put someone else in the role, please…" Her brother begged, his concern for his sister was too evident.

From the same door came a hedgehog, having a midnight black fur colour, with white and red highlights in his quills. This was complemented just as well by his toothy grin, Red, Yellow and Black color schemed hover shoes, and an all too familiar red hedgehog insignia adorning his plain white gloves.

"Yo someone offering me a job looking after some soldiers? Oh right, we haven't really been introduced, my name is Ombra the Hedgehog, son of Shadow the Hedgehog, and I'd gladly take over the job of leading your army, Queen Abigail" Ombra said bowing towards the royal siblings.

"Very well Ombra, this is on such short notice, though with my brother, so concerned for my safety, we will allow your request, as any spawn of the greatest general in Mobian History is certainly appreciated, though where is your father? We know of his immortality, so we ask, why he isn't taking this opportunity, he's fed up with fighting a war for a people who somewhat saw him as an animal, as just a weapon, he's fought all the wars he wanted to, he trusts me enough to take over and lead the army to greatness, since I don't have the resentment he has for royalty and more importantly military, of course, because of his past" Ombra causally explained.

"Hm, that makes sense, that settles it then though we just lost a Chaos Marshal, and we know about your father's reliance and his creation of the Chaos Marshal title, how good are you at using it? That remains to be seen" Abigail questioned, as Ombra's only response was a simple smirk that whilst child-like was unmistakably bloodthirsty.

Speaking of Blood, he was heading to his favourite pub, The Chaotic Gem… here he was always top dog, but away from this place for a few months had definitely changed it. He entered, already noting the tone change and shift in welcoming atmosphere, and that was extenuated by his best friend being pinned up on a wall and his gang being cuffed by some dog mobians, who had the most angered faces in the whole pub.

" Who is TOP DOG HERE!?" One dog spoke, to which Blood cracked his knuckles just getting ready to show this guy who he was messing with.

" Certainly not you, fido" Blood cockily joked, which got the Dog's attention.

"Run along pipsqueak, this doesn't concern you" He replied.

"You attacking my gang doesn't concern me? Oh, Fido you are leaving her in a body bag if think that doesn't concern me!" Blood threatened, to which all the dogs laughed, not believe any of his claims.

"You their leader? Haha, that's rich! Why would these guys follow a lowly hedgehog, you think you're some kind of hero?" The leader laughed.

"Hm, never said I was but if you want… I can promise not to break every bone in your body!" Blood said, 1 arm supplexing the leader to the ground.

" You little runt!" The leader tried to grab Blood but looked to see Blood's feet disappear, only to reappear at the door.

"Hm, now you were asking why they follow me? Three words, They. Respect. Me. And more the point you should learn your place when talking to one of the best in the military" Blood explained, as the dog got up and tried to attack him, though Blood kept dodging and weaving through his attacks before hitting the dog's pressure points immobilizing him and kicked him straight out of the bar.

"Listen here you morons, just you get the memo, this bar is mine and more to the point anyone messes with my crew, you mess with me, and I'll just tell you right now, I wasn't trying with your boss you want to me to try? Then this baby will get some spotlight" Blood warned, pulling his blade out, enough for the dogs to see what would happen were they to question Blood and as such immediately dropped his gang and headed out of the door, and Blood's reward was hugs and handshakes from his lifelong friends, reminding him of life before 'it' happened.


	2. Love from small beginnings

"Yo Mikey! What was that about?" Blood questioned.

"I'm sorry Blood! I tried to stop 'em! I'm just not much in the fighting category y'know?" Mikey, a green and brown fur coloured fox, apologized.

"Chill Mikey, I'm staying here now, just to lead us, the dogs think they can come here again, we drive em out y'know?" Blood said, putting his hands up in an understanding and calm manner.

"So Blood, what made you drop the army stuff?" A pink and red fox asked.

"... Well… like I told Abby, I don't want to spend the rest of my life on the battlefield, constantly receiving battlescars, and without her, I can't perform how I used to, there's some sort of mental and psychological block for my painful memories… If only you had stayed away..." Blood explained, a single tear came from his eyes. The group saw this and decided to drop the subject.

"Well… uh, Blood, now that you're back forever, we kept the place as spick and span as possible, but it's kinda coming apart at the seams" Danny, a hippo mobian put across.

"Right hehe, should've known this place was tearing itself apart, I'll revamp it, soon as everyone's out, but until then Mabel, Mikey and Danny, I'm gonna enjoy this match." Blood said, as he flicked his head to view the boxing ring in his bar that currently housed two mobians; a blue cat mobian and a pink elephant, who towered over the cat.

 _Hehe, he's got the size advantage, he's gotta tire him out to win_ Blood thought looking at blue furred, shorter mobian cat.

 _You got this Sapphire, he's not soo tough, and besides you've got too much to lose, if you lose this time... you'll be out on the streets… I can't lose!_ The mobian cat thought.

"Bob and weave!" Blood called inside the ring at the mobian cat.

"What do you mean 'bob and weave'?" She asked, only to not pay attention to elephant's movements, meaning she was struck fiercely by one of his blows, and in instant, her face was planted firmly against the cage.

"OOOOH!" Blood winced, alongside a fellow company of others in the bar.

"Ugh… that wasn't so bad, didn't hurt that much… ugh" The cat weakly said, trying to restabilize herself, when the elephant came in for another swing, to which she avoided narrowly. _Ugh… not… gonna last long, my body feels like one big bruise… ugh_ , She thought as her dodges were becoming slower as that one punch had left the wind to be kicked right out of her.

 _I… can't keep this up… gotta go on the offensive soon_ she thought, now mentally exhausted.

Her feet started to stumble, as she tried to keep her balance, and as she slowed, the elephant, now accelerated, in one final attempt to hit her, and his shot met its mark, knocking her back against the cage, and now making her tipsy. Before she fell to the floor, completely out, as the elephant was pronounced the winner.

After the match, Blood went to the cat, his arms crossed, as she looked up to him.

"Don't look at me like that! You were the reason I lost!" The cat angrily huffed.

"Nice to meet you too… my name is Blood, Blood Blur, and the reason you lost is because you got distracted, and 'cause you don't have that great of any fighting prowess...d I could teach you if you want, mister?..." Blood said, offering his hand to her, though she immediately got up when he heard the phrase mister.

" I'm a girl! You idiot!" She exploded, to which Blood, was immediately surprised by this but decided to crack a joke at her expense.

" Sorry flat chest, I'm not able to tell you apart from a guy… What's your name anyway?" Blood joked, to which he was hit with a huge right hook by the azure cat.

"My name is Sapphire, and don't ever say that ever again!" Sapphire angrily roared, her eyes red with rage.

" Sorry… Flat...chest" Blood laughed, and when Sapphire went to strike him, he dodged effortlessly, not losing any speed.

" Gettting a second hit on me is nearly impossible, so try to get angry and come at me with everything you got" Blood egged on

"Sorry… flat... chest" Blood almost cautiously joked, to which Sapphire started to lash out at the cocky ex-military hedge-chidna hybrid.

"Stand still!" She angrily responded, going to swing at his face, only for him to bob and weave, so effortlessly around her and below her and above her.

"No, thanks, I'm allergic to fists, we don't have a good physical relationship" Blood joked, swiftly avoiding all her attacks.

"You… will… tire… eventually" Sapphire said, as her fists slowed to a crawl as she put her hands on her knees as she was out of breath from her violent attack.

"You used up to too much energy, you need to conserve it, like I said I could teach you," Blood said, holding his hand out to Sapphire, now that she had kinda cooled down.

"OK alright... you win, teach me," Sapphire said, grabbing his hand in acceptance.

"Yo Blood, don't you want to go to check on the kids?" Mikey brought up, seeing the scuffle between the Hedge-chidna and Cat take place before his very eyes, and at once one could see the shock in his eyes as he realised what Mikey had just said.

"Oh crap, yeah, I gotta head off, Azure, Ruby and Scarlet are probably waiting for me, gotta get something at the store for them see ya guys" Blood realized, though as quick as he realized he had to head back to his home, he also noticed a hand grasped onto his shoulders, as he tried to walk away towards the door, and that hand belonged to Sapphire.

"Wait! Uh, Blood I know this may sound like a weird question and request, but could I… uh... Could I …." Sapphire struggled to say, as she fumbled with her words.

"Yes?" Blood patiently addressed, knowing that it may be difficult for her to speak.

"Uh, so when I was younger I wanted to be a treasure hunter and I kinda sucked at it, and when I lost that fight, I kinda lost the rest of my travel money, so I don't have a place to stay… a-and it's fine if you don't wanna-" Sapphire blushed as she became even more flustered, though was interrupted by Blood.

"You're homeless from throwing away so much money and you need a place to stay and you want to sleep at my place? Sure, no prob, I have bonus rooms, if any of my army friends needed a place to stay, I'll teleport us there, and then get some food for the kids and you later, just hold on to me Sapphire… Chaos Teleport!"

Blood yelled and in an instant, they disappeared from the bar, towards a sleek, brick house, decorated with a point and a beige cylinder, castle design. Blood walked to the door and unlocked it, allowing Sapphire to go on through, whilst he stayed outside.

"Whilst I'm out can you check on the kids? They're 14 but I'd still want to make sure someone is looking after them, I'll be like 20 minutes see ya soon" Blood said, before dashing off towards the store and Sapphire to be wondering.

 _He's so nice, he let me into his home, without a second thought, how can such a battle ready hedge-chidna be so compassionate?_

Though these would prove questions to be answered another day, as she headed inside Blood's house to start finding his kids and get acquainted.


End file.
